Worlds They'll Never Go To
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: Now what would happen if Sabrina and the gang went to these worlds? Let's find out!
1. Bad Worlds

_Grand Theft Auto_

Sabrina, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Latias walked around a huge city. "So uh...where are we?" Sora asked.

"Judging by the vehicles and buildings...I think we're in Liberty City." Sabrina replied.

"Oh, that's cool." Latias said.

"No...it's bad." Sabrina muttered. "We're in a Grand Theft Auto world."

"Is that a...good thing?" Sora asked.

"No, it's bad." Sabrina told him and then told them what's going on.

"Gawrsh, I guess we better get out of this world." Goofy said.

"Yeah, I think that would be wise." Sabrina nodded, as they turned around...but as they did...a car rolled over to them and crashed right in front of them...with cops parking right in front of said car.

Niko Bellic came out and growled under his breath. "Damn you!" He exclaimed, and then noticed the Gummi Ship in the alleyway, as he smirked and ran right to it.

"NO, WAIT!" Sabrina yelled as they ran to the man. "That's ours!"

"Well it's mine now!" Niko exclaimed as he turned it on, and then rammed into the group, knocking them into the street as Sora got ran over by a taxi, Donald and Goofy knocked into the cops, Latias hitting a wall as part of the wall crumbled right on her and Sabrina weakly got up. "So long!" He flew off.

"After that man!" The cop ordered as they got in their vehicles and took off.

Sabrina had blood coming down her head, looking right at the Gummi Ship flying off. "I am...not...going to let some guy take that away from us..." She muttered, but before she could go after it, a speeding car came rushing by and slammed right into her.

"SHIT!" The man exclaimed and then got out of the car. "I am so sorr-...great, she's dead..." He muttered.

_Mirai Nikki_

"Whoa! Yuno, take it easy! I'm not into Yukki!" Sabrina exclaimed as she blocked her attacks.

"LIES! YOU, LATIAS AND ASUNA NEED TO DIE BECAUSE YOU LOOKED AT MY LOVER!"

Asuna took out her sword. "We're not your enemy! Just calm down!"

"I will be calm...ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"

"And you're in love with her because...?" Sora asked...as he, Donald, Goofy and Kirito were strapped to a wall because Yuno did it.

"You don't want to know..." Yukki muttered. "Yuno! Stop this!"

"They looked at you...which means THEY MUST BE ELIMINATED!" She yelled as she slashed downward with her axe, but they quickly avoided the axe as Asuna ran to her and slashed her, but Yuno grabbed her sword and took it away.

"Wh-what?!" Asuna exclaimed before being impaled by Yuno's sudden lunge.

"ASUNA!" Kirito and Sabrina yelled.

"Oh my god!" Latias exclaimed and then looked at Sabrina. "Sabrina! Evolve me!"

"R-right!" Sabrina exclaimed as she hit the Mega Stone and then wings came out of Latias.

"STEEL WING!" She yelled and flew towards her, but Yuno matrixed it, but as she was right below Latias, she impaled her heart right then, then Latias crashed right into a wall.

"NO!" Sabrina yelled and growled under her breath. "That's it..." She growled under her breath and took out Radiant Smasher along with Igneel's Flame. "Screw this! You need to be put down!" She exclaimed and then ran to Yuno, slashing her multiple times but Yuno quickly blocked the attacks and slashed upwards, sending the Keyblades flying and impaling Sabrina.

"SABRINA!" Sora yelled.

"Yukki...is mine." Yuno glared before removing Asuna's sword from Sabrina, as she fell to the ground and then walked to Yukki. "Come on, Yukki. Let's go somewhere else." She smiled and took him away, while the boys looked at the girls in complete shock.

_Left 4 Dead 2_

Sabrina sighed, putting her Keyblade away. "These Zombies are more annoying than Heartless."

Ellis sighed. "It's more annoying when they're together." He said, and then they heard crying. "Oh crap..."

Sora turned to see a Witch crying in the distance. "Heh...leave this one to me." He said and then ran to it.

"SORA, WAIT!" Sabrina yelled as Coach ran after him.

"TAKE THIS!" Sora yelled, but as luck would have it...the Witch was startled by him and then started slashing him with her nails multiple times.

"SORA!" Sabrina yelled.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick..." Kirito muttered.

Coach aimed his gun at the Witch and shot her multiple times before falling to the ground in death. "Poor kid..." He muttered.

_Team Fortress 2_

"OH! RUN! RUUUUUN! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Heavy yelled, firing right at the gang, but they quickly hid from the man.

"Why did we have to go to THIS world?" Latias asked.

"Um...you might want to blame Sora..." Sabrina muttered. "He got into the TF2 phase. I really need to shut my door when I go somewhere."

Sora chuckled. "I'm going to take him out." He said as he ran somewhere else...but then he screamed in pain and an explosion.

"You think you're all that with that big fancy key of yours, but you're not." Engineer said.

"Aaand...he's dead." Sabrina muttered. "Well, this world has respawn, so he'll be back to normal soon." She then noticed Donald and Goofy running. "Where are YOU going?!"

"To get to the Gummi Ship! This world is too violent for us!" Donald exclaimed as he ran off with Goofy...only to be roasted by Pyro.

"Damnit!" Latias exclaimed. "We need to get out of here!" She transformed and motioned for Sabrina to hop on as she hopped on and then took off.

"I see ya!" Sniper exclaimed and sniped Latias on the head, and they crashed right in front of the bridge on the RED side. "Think you can just fly away from me?" He asked.

Sabrina got up. "Great..." She muttered, looking at Pyro, Soldier and Heavy walking up to them, as she summoned her Keyblade.

"Your time is UP, Key girl!" Soldier exclaimed, firing a rocket at her, but she used Reflega to bounce it back, hitting Soldier and Pyro as they were knocked to the wall. "Reflecting is cheating!"

"No it's not." Sabrina said, and then a hand covered her mouth...and she was backstabbed by Spy, hearing her muffled scream before falling to the ground.

"Normally, I wouldn't harm a girl...but this is war so I have no choice." Spy told her.

"Okay, we just wait for them to respawn, right?" Scout asked.

"Um..." Engi walked up to them. "That kid with the spiky hair? He didn't respawn...and his body didn't disappear either."

"WHAT?!" Scout exclaimed. "So you're telling us that...they're dead for REAL?!"

"Pretty much."

"Merde..." Spy muttered.

_Scribblenauts_

After getting a couple of Starites, Sora looked at Maxwell's notebook. "So...that thing can conjure up anything?"

"Yep!" Maxwell smiled.

"Can I see that?" Sora asked as he took it and wrote down 'Keyhole' in it, then a Keyhole appeared near them.

"Uh...Sora?" Sabrina looked at him weird.

"This world is too boring!" He exclaimed as he aimed his Keyblade at the Keyhole, firing a beam of light and then unlocking it. "Let's go...i'm tired of this world already."

"Well I guess someone doesn't like puzzles." Latias muttered.

_Nintendogs_

"Oh my god! This is the most cutest dog I've seen!" Asuna exclaimed as she knelt down and petted it while the other dogs started playing with the gang.

_Several hours later..._

"You know...I can't help but wonder if we're forgetting something..." Sabrina wondered.

_At the Keyblade Graveyard..._

"Where are they?" Lea wondered as he had his Keyblade out.

Xehanort folded his arms. "Strange, they're never late for anything..."

"You know, I have this feeling they stumbled upon the Nintendog world." Palutena muttered.

"Oh GREAT...they're playing with dogs! This situation is more important right now!" Xigbar exclaimed.

"So! Anyone up for baking while we wait?" Peach asked.

_F-Zero_

Sora, Sabrina, Donald, Goofy and Latias were attacking the Heartless. "We gotta clear this out before the racers return!" Sora exclaimed.

"What do you think we're doing genius?" Sabrina asked as she slashed a couple of Soldiers.

But before they could attack anymore, the Heartless quickly disappeared. "Um...why did they disappear?" Sora wondered.

"I have no idea..." Sabrina folded her arms and then her eyes widened. "Oh no...we need to get out of the wa-" Too late, they were ran over by the racers.

"Oh..." Falcon winced. "That's gotta hurt."

_Ice Climber_

"And that's how you do it!" Popo exclaimed, high fiving Nana.

"Uh...guys?" Nana asked, looking around. "Where are they?"

"Um, Nana?" Popo pointed down below as they looked down to see everyone else waaaay at the bottom with blood coming out of their bodies.

"Oh..." Nana blinked. "That's a bad fall."

_Portal_

"Sora, Chell doesn't talk." Sabrina said as they were walking around.

"Oh...sorry." Sora apologized as Chell waved her hand, dismissing it.

"I have a present for you." GLaDOS told them. "Turrets! Hope you like it." She said as they turned a corner.

"Hello!" A turret greeted.

"Oh my god, these are the most cutest things I've ever seen!" Latias exclaimed, but then Sabrina and Chell hid behind a wall.

"Guys...get out of there now!" Sabrina told them.

"What's so bad about these things?" Goofy asked. "In fact, I don't think they're so bad!" ...And cue them being shot and killed by them.

Sabrina facepalmed. "I tried to warn you..."

_Call of Duty_

"The nuke is about to go off!" Sabrina exclaimed as they got in the Gummi Ship. "Come on...go go go!"

"I can't! It won't start!" Donald exclaimed.

"I think it's because those guys shot the engine!" Sora said.

"Well...we're dead..." Kirito muttered and then holding Asuna's hand.

"It's been great being with you, Kirito." Asuna said...and then the nuke blew up.

_Halo_

"What is it, more Brutes?" Arbiter asked.

"Worse." Chief replied as he ran off with the others as Arbiter followed.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" A marine yelled before mutating into a Flood Combat form.

"What in the heck is that?!" Sora asked.

"The Flood." Chief replied as he fired at the former Marines. "Once they get in you, they'll infect you...so don't hold back if you see the marines infected."

"Oh don't worry, we won't." Sabrina said, summoning her Keyblade while no one noticed an infection form sneaking up to Sabrina.

"Well come on, let's go destroy these weirdos." Latias said, and then suddenly Sabrina yelled as they looked behind to see Sabrina turning into one. "NO!"

"Oh no, Sabrina!" Sora exclaimed.

"Damnit..." Chief muttered as Arbiter took out his Energy Sword and slashed through Sabrina.

"I am sorry...but it had to be done."

_Wii Fit_

"Breathe slowly as you hold this pose." Wii Fit Trainer said, doing the Tree pose...as everyone was struggling to do it.

"You know what? Forget this world! There's nothing special about it!" Sabrina exclaimed as she walked away. "I never liked doing yoga in the first place! I was hoping this would be Wii Sports Resort but NOOOOOO!"

"Hey, wait up!" Sora exclaimed as they went after her.

"Wii Sports Resort?" Wii Fit Trainer asked. "You mean the one on the next island?" She wondered.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**And back to your regularly scheduled Kingdom Hearts story. I just had a thought of what would happen if they went to these worlds. On paper, it seems like a good idea, but...in reality...it's not.**


	2. More Bad Worlds

_Duck Hunt_

Sora shot the ducks, as the Duck Hunt Dog retrieved them. "Your turn." Sora gave the gun to Sabrina.

"Alright." She nodded and took it. _Don't miss...don't miss..._ She thought as she fired at a duck flying around, but she missed and it flew off, then the dog laughed at her. "Don't laugh at me!" She told it as she fired at another duck,, but she missed once again, the dog laughing again.

"Third times the charm?" Latias asked.

Sabrina took a deep breath, then fired at another duck...but missed and it flew off and cue the dog. "OH SHUT UP!" She yelled, firing at the dog, as he fell to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Sora exclaimed, looking at Sabrina.

"Hmph...I hate being laughed at." She walked away as if nothing happened.

"So petting the dog at the Smash Mansion was for nothing?" Kirito asked.

_Mortal Kombat_

Sabrina was right in front of Scorpion. "FREEZE!" She yelled, using Blizzaga but Scorpion jumped back.

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion yelled, pulling Sabrina to him and punching her hard enough to send her flying and when she landed, she got up...but was weakly standing up, looking at him.

"Finish her!"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean? He's just going to knock her out?"

Scorpion grabbed her head. "You have fought well...but...it's over." He said as he ripped her freaking head off.

"WAIT WAIT WHAT?!" Sora yelled.

"Scorpion wins! Fatality."

Goofy, Donald, Latias and Sora looked on in shock for several seconds before passing out.

_Assassins Creed_

Sabrina looked outside the window, her eyes widening. "Wait...are you serious? This world is in the Mark of Mastery test?" She asked. "Well...I hope Sora and Riku are staying out of trouble."

She looked at her clothes. "Old fashioned clothing...figures." She said as she walked away. "I just need to find that Keyhole...while trying to avoid being assassinated."

"You there! Stop!" A voice stopped her as she turned to see a soldier running up to her. "Have you seen an assassin nearby?"

"Uh, no I haven't. But you could try the rooftops, they like to hide there."

"Alright, thank you miss." He then ran off as she kept walking...and as she walked near a bush...and then suddenly Edward Kenway came out and pulled her in while covering her mouth, then stabbing her.

"Wait a second..." He took a good look at her. "Shit...you're not my target." He sighed. "Damnit Edward...you took out a civilian."

_Portal 2_

"Part five! Booby trap the stalemate button!" Wheatley exclaimed, but then noticed them getting up. "What? You're both still alive? You have GOT to be joking! Well, I have NO idea how to fix this!"

Sabrina looked at the moon, and whispered in Chell's ear. "Oh, you just had to play bloody cat and mouse, didn't you?" He asked, then seeing Chell firing at the moon...and then when it hit...it started sucking them in. "WHAT THE?!"

Chell and Sabrina both were being sucked in as they both held on to Wheatley. "Space?!" He exclaimed. "Let go! LET GO! WE'RE IN SPACE!"

"Space?" Space Core looked out. "Space!" It hopped off. "SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" It exclaimed as it was launched out...and accidentally smacking Sabrina on the head, causing her to accidentally let go of Chell, being sucked away with Space Core.

"Let go! I can still fix this!"

"I have already fixed it." GLaDOS told him. "And you are NOT coming back!" She exclaimed.

"Oh no...no no no! Hang on!" Wheatley exclaimed, but GLaDOS slapped him away. "GRAB ME! GRAB ME! GRAAAAAAAB MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

GLaDOS pulled Chell in as she passed out in front of the robot. "Hold on...wasn't that blue haired girl with her?"

Wheatley sighed, seeing Space Core floating around. "Well...this sucks..." He muttered and then seeing Sabrina's corpse floating in space. "Oh..."

_Mario Kart_

"OH YEAH!" Sora exclaimed, as he was drifting through a corner in Sherbet Land. "Now this is where it's at!"

"COMING THROUGH!" Daisy yelled, as she bumped him off and he was going to the frozen water.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Sora yelled as he went into the water.

Lakitu pulled him out as he was a frozen Popsicle and took him near the finish line. "There you go." He said and let him go...but when it shattered...Sora shattered too. "Well THAT never happened before."

Sabrina was right near Daisy and saw this, glaring at her. "Hey, just be glad we weren't at Grumble Volcano!"

_Attack on Titan_

"You just HAD to make us turn in this world, didn't you?" Sabrina glared at Sora.

"What? I thought you liked Attack on Titan."

"Yeah, but from a computer screen!" Sabrina exclaimed, and then they heard rumbling as they looked to see a titan walking up to them. "Uh oh..."

"So uh...do we just wave at it?" Kirito asked.

"STOPZA!" Sabrina yelled, using it on the Titan. "We run." She said. "Quick! Back to the Gummi Ship!" She exclaimed as they ran to the Gummi Ship.

They got in the Gummi Ship, but before Sabrina could get in...the same Titan grabbed her. "Shit! No!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"SABRINA!" They all yelled.

"JUST GO!" Sabrina yelled.

"But what about you?!"

"I'll always be with you! NOW GET OUT OF THIS DAMN WORLD!" She yelled, getting dangerously close.

"No..." Sora said as Donald started up the Gummi Ship as they took off. "WE GOTTA GO HELP HER!" he exclaimed, and then he saw Sabrina being eaten by the Titan, his eyes widened. "Sabrina...NOOOOOOOO!"

_Dr. Luigi_

"Luigi! We need to operate on Sabrina! She's sick!" Sora exclaimed.

"Alright, let me see what I can do!" Luigi said, looking at her. "Hmm..."

"So uh...where's Mario?"

"Oh, he went to Delfino without me...AGAIN." He sighed as he took a handful of pills.

"Wait, how long have you been a doctor?"

"A day." He said and shoved the whole thing down Sabrina's throat.

"Oh no..." He sweatdropped...and a few seconds later...they heard a beeeeeeeeeeeeep from the machine.

"Mama mia! I lost her!"

"Remind me to NEVER come to you when I'm sick..."

_Sonic '06_

Sonic hit the wall, knocked out. "WHY YOU!" Sabrina yelled, running towards Silver.

"It's no use!" Silver exclaimed, stopping her and then throwing her to a wall.

_Damnit! Why is THIS in my Mark of Mastery?!_ She thought and then slashed Silver again.

"It's no use!" He repeated as he tossed her to another wall, then picking up a table and then raised it up. "Take this!" He exclaimed and slammed it down on Sabrina several times until he looked to see that she was dead. "Wait...did the Iblis Trigger have a partner when it happened?"  
>==================================================================================================<p>

**No Silver...no he didn't.**

**I wanted to make this a one-shot, but I had more ideas come to me earlier today, so here you are!**

**Portal again? Well, last chapter had the original...and then I wanted to put in Portal 2!**

**...Hmm, I can take requests if you want me to do some more.**


End file.
